Pikmin 3
Pikmin 3 is used to refer to the next, as of yet untitled, game in the Pikmin series, which was hinted at during E3 20082008 - Pikmin 3 announced - Joystiq. Shigeru Miyamoto said, when asked about the Pikmin series, "We're making Pikmin." Nothing else about the Pikmin game in development was revealed, however. On 24th July 2008, Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed in an interview, "...They Nintendo development teams are all working on new Mario, Zelda and Pikmin projects". The announcement of the New Play Control! Pikmin gamesNew Play Control! Pikmin - CVG raised questions as to the feasibility of a Pikmin 3; following, in an IGN interview, it was made clear that the re-releases of Pikmin and Pikmin 2 are separate from Pikmin 3Pikmin 3 confirmed - IGN: Cammie Dunaway: It's not the Pikmin that Mr. Miyamoto referred to, no. Mr. Miyamoto referred to a new Pikmin, as opposed to the classics that are being re-released on Wii. During E3 2009, Miyamoto said the following when asked about the lack of mention of Pikmin 3 during the Nintendo press conference:E3 2009 - Pikmin team is small - Kotaku I’m sorry. Unfortunately we haven’t been able to expand the team size very much, because we've been working on so many different games that we've shown off at the show. So the team is working very hard, but it's a bit of a small team." He also mentioned that his "basic idea was that the depth and simplicity of the controls were still there. On 4th June, in a post-E3 2009 interview, Miyamoto had more to say on the game2009 - More on Pikmin 3 - IGN: With Pikmin 3, we've got all the basics pretty much done. Now it's just a matter of how do we go in and fill that out? What sort of work do we give our designers? That team has been constantly been moving forward. So with a little time, we'll be able to make more progress and I hope we can bring you something that will make you happy. On 19th March 2010, Pikmin 3 was revealed to be "well underway"Official Nintendo Magazine - "well underway". The game will be on the Nintendo Wii2008 - Pikmin 3 confirmed to be on Wii - MyWii. Past hints Around the time of the release of the first Pikmin game, it was hinted at that Pikmin might be a trilogy.citation needed On July 30th, 2003, Pikmin's creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, said in an interview with Gamers Mark that he had already got the basic idea for Pikmin 3 in his mind.2003 - idea in mind - Gamers Mark On 12th July, 2007, in an interview with Shigeru Miyamoto, an IGN interviewer asked if he planned to do anything with Pikmin. His reply was as follows:2007 - "I don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin" - IGN I certainly don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin. I definitely would like to do something with them, and I think the Wii interface in particular is very well suited to that franchise. On the 18th of April, 2008, Shigeru Miyamoto revealed in an interview on the topic of Wii Fit that he desired to continue with the Pikmin series:2008 - desire to continue with the Pikmin series - GameSpot As for what the developer would like to work on next, Miyamoto said he's looking forward to working on the Wii some more. He also reiterated his desire to make another entry in the Pikmin series of action strategy games. On July 15th, 2008, during E3, Shigeru Miyamoto answered questions about a possible Pikmin 3:2008 - "I'm sure we'll probably do something with it" - WiiNintendo There isn't anything that we can announce right now, but I’m sure we’ll probably do something with it.The Pikmin team is, of course, still there and maybe we’ll have something to talk about before too long. References Category:Games